Toph Beifong
This tribute is made by Nightlock Kryptonite. Please refrain from using her without my permission. She is based of the character 'Toph Beifong' from thr tv series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' Information Name: Toph Beifong Age: 13 District: '''1 (Capitol) Appearance: '''Personality: '''Toph is blind and can only see with her feet. This is because she discovered that she had a mind-power that gave her the ability to "see" through every tiny vibration that passes through the ground. So she can basically see just as well as any other tribute. Blind since birth, Toph was constantly treated condescendingly because of her disability and stature, especially by her overprotective parents, so she ran away to District 6, where she would be away from her overprotective parents. Toph is horrediously strong for a 13 year old girl, be she never shows this trait in front of her parents, she uses this to express her love towards others, she normally does it with a puch on the arm, followed by the phrase "Thats how I show affection" '''Weapon Of Choice: Throwing Axes Alternate weapons: Bow and arrow Reaping: She was in District 6 when her name was called out in District 1 (The Capitol). She tried to run but peacekeepers found her in only 4 hours Strengths: Her blindness has enhanced all of her other sences, mostly hearing. She is mortifyingly stong for a 13 year old and can snap a tree branch with just her right hand. She is also very cute, not to mention a 13 year old blind girl, she will have people begging to sponsor her. Weaknesses: She can't swim because there isn't anything to stand on, hence she is completly blind. She hates fire because again, if her feet get burnt, she won't be able to see a thing. She is not a fast runner either. Alliance: '''Leader of the Anti-Careers '''Token: '''A single rock on a neckless. Interview angle: Shy, Innocent and Cute '''Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong sounds she will stay at her pedistal and measure the vibrations to see if anyone tries to attack her, if they do then she will show her strength and kill them, then she will ask a Anti to get her a weapon, and then she will retreat and let the other Anits get all the kills and then to claim the Cornucopia. Games Strategy: If her alliance captures the Cornucopia, then they will stay there for the rest of the games, only leaving to hunt for remaining Careers. But if they don't capture it, then they will keep on moving through any wooded area until they have the advantage of surprise when they attack the Cornucopia once again, if they succeed, then thats where the Anti-Careers will stay, if they fail then they will just head back into the wooded area. If Toph makes it to the feast she will fight for whatever is there. If she makes it to the finale then she will do whatever it takes to win. Reasons for winning: To return to District 6 and live with Iroh again. And to show that a blind 13 year old girl can still win the hunger games over strong boys from District 2 Back-story: Toph grew up in the very secluded grip of her parents, in which that grip would tighten if she tried to socialize with anyone. She lived like a princess in District 1 (The Capitol) and got everything she desired, except for freedom, so when she was 11, she took it herself and ran away. The was a mass steak-out for her but she wasn't found, this was because she had already hopped on a train headed for District 6, so she decided to make it her home. When she arrived she bumped into a tea shop owner called Iroh who asked her if she was lost. she then explained everything to Iroh and he was sympathetic, so he gave her a permanent free room at his Inn which she stayed in for the next two years. A few months before the reaping two men came into District 6 looking for her, they tracked her all the way to the inn and Toph didn't know how. Iroh told her to hide in the cellar while they check the tea shop and Inn, unfortunately they saw her and then tried to take her, but Iroh knocked them both unconscious with the blunt end of an axe and chucked them on a train to District 14, very far away so that they would never bother her again. On the day of the reaping she was watching District 1's (The Capitols) and to her horror, her name came up. She was told to run away again by Iroh and to try to get to a place called Albion, but it was too late, the men Iroh sent to District 14 made it back to District 1 (The Capitol) and told officials that she was in District 6, so they took her just before she reached the boarder. The only upside was that she wasn't taken to see her Parents, but on a one way route straight to the training centre Gallery Toph Bei Fong Reaping.png|Toph Beifong Reaping Toph Bei Fong Tribute Parade.png|Toph Beifong Tribute Parade Toph Bei Fong Arena.png|Toph Beifong Arena Toph Bei Fong Victor.png|Toph Beifong Reaping Category:District 1 Category:13 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Reaped